Red VS Blue: Bring me to life
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: My own little take on what happens after episode 100! SO far ChurchTex, but could change over time. rated M for lauguage. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Mcdreamyschick here! **

**I'm having a little writer's block on my other stories, so I decided to try a little Red VS Blue fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here!(Ecxept my story line!) My love for all these characters does not give me ownership. (unfortunately) **

* * *

"Dude, it's really coming down out there! What the fuck man? The **ONE** day it starts raining in this shithole, and we cant close the fucking hole in the roof!"

A large wrench suddenly fell from the ceiling, almost hitting the teal soldier. Pvt. Leonard Church cursed himself for missing, "Well maybe, Tucker, if you gave me a hand, I could close this stupid thing **before we all drown!**"

"Alright… jeez… someone's cranky since Tex blew away. Hah… get it, blew away!"

This time the wrench didn't miss.

"Son of a bitch!"

"That does it!" Church shouted, hopping down from the roof, "I can't take it anymore! I'm out!" At that he stormed out of the base. Leaving Tucker staring up at the ceiling, water pouring down through the gap, "…Ah…Caboose?"

* * *

Church sat out on the cliff edge. The sound of the rain hitting his armour helped him calm down somewhat. Just two days ago his ex-girlfriend Allison, or Tex as she preferred to be called, got herself blown up… to save _him_. Well not just him but all the (unfortunate) inhabitants of Blood Gulch.

The last words he heard her say were, 'goodbye', and since then that's all he could think of. He didn't tell her… anything! He had the chance. Hell, he had _million_ chances! But he never said it… he never told her how he felt, _'I am __**SUCH**__ an asshole!'_

He just lay there for… a really long time, trying to forget. Then suddenly he saw a white flash in the sky above him. The light was moving, and whatever it was it was falling, FAST! Church got up and ran down the cliff side. He saw the light crash down near the trees on the other side of the canyon, but he wasn't sure where with all the Goddamn rain, "Fuck!"

He reached the area he saw it land in. he searched all around, secretly praying that what had fallen wasn't just a piece of the ship, just to spite him. The sun was setting behind him, which was only making finding the stupid thing harder. Church walked forward, only to trip over something metal. When he turned around to see what, he was given the shock of his life… I mean death…

* * *

"Am, Tucker… when's Church coming home?" Caboose asked, still attempting to fix the ceiling.

"Well Caboose, this time he said 'I'm out' so… I'd give him about another 30 minutes. Besides, no need to worry... he's already dead, remember? What's the worst that could happen... and please, don't get my hopes up." Tucker was sitting down watching his favourite show on the T.V. he had officially decided to ignore the face that he was about a foot deep in water.

There was a loud thump, indicating Caboose had fallen from the roof… again, followed by a clank and Caboose saying, "Fixed it!"

Tucker jumped up in total shock. Never in his entire life did he expect those words to come out of Caboose's mouth! "Holy fuck! How did you do that?!"

Caboose looked up in pride, "I fell, and my butt hit the switch to close the shiny door."

"That's fuckin' great Caboose…" Replied Tucker, turning back to the T.V.

Caboose scrapped himself off the floor, "I think we should go look for Church."

Tucker didn't move.

"I said I think we should go look for Church."

"Dude, if I actually cared… I'd have left _hours _ago."

Caboose said nothing. Tucker sighed, "I don't care. Why don't _you_ go find him?"

"Ok." He replied simply before skipping out the door.

"If he lasts more than five seconds… I'll be amazed."

There was a sudden bang on the door. Tucker snorted, "Knew it!" he got up and walked to the door. The banging continued, "Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Tucker just had the door open when he was pushed out of the way. Tucker turned to face Doc, "What the fuck?! You don't just come barging into someone's base like that!" It took him a minute to realize just how stupid that sounded, "What do _you_ want?"

Doc stood there, awkwardly. "I-I found s-someone out in the canyon… and t-thought you might want me to b-bring them here."

Tucker sighed_, 'This guy is sooooo annoying!' _"Who?"

He then felt a fist hit him in the back of the head, knocking him down. He looked up at his attacker, dazed. He couldn't make out who it was, but he knew that laugh anywhere.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**R&R I wanna see some penis- I mean OPINIONS people!!! (lol)**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to put up a chapter 2... just cause i wanted to really. Where i live we ave these HUGE fanfiction competitions and Red VS Blue is like THE most popular thing to write about. Which is probably why I'mm so Shocled about there not being much about it on this!**

**Anyway enjoy, Please R&R!**

* * *

"Church? Chuuuuurch?" Caboose called out above the downpour. Night had fallen, and the rain had yet to seize. Caboose had been searching for his 'best friend' for almost an hour now, and was starting to get seriously worried.

Lightening flashed above his head, followed by a clap of thunder. It wasn't much, but it was enough to send Caboose running for the hills. He fled to the cliff side to get out of the rain for a moment, at least, that's what he told himself.

He found shelter under one of the trees, and when the thunder and lightening had stopped he braved the rain once more. He decided to check near the cliffside for a while. He walked around searching under every little pebble he could find, literally… but nothing. (How surprising!)

No too far from where he was standing he could see the Teleporter's destination spot. The area surrounding it was lit up by its green glow. Caboose took a moment to look at it, noticing a strange shape not too far from the actual teleporter. As he walked over, the shape looked more and more like a lifeless body, he began to run.

He stopped by the teleported and fell to his knees. The soldier was lying face down. It was hard to tell what colour he was with the green light, but it didn't really matter to Caboose. He carefully turned the body. The soldier had obviously been attacked, he had a large gash on the side of his head, his helmet was thrown a few meters away and his left arm was twisted in ways that clearly stated it was broken, even to Caboose!

When he saw the soldiers face his eyes went wide with shock. It was Church, in the flesh! But that was impossible… Church was dead. Caboose knew this, because he killed Church himself! This guy looked alive, but barely.

"Caboose… is that you?" It was Church all right. His voice was filled with pain.

"Yes Church, I am here…do you have a concussion?"

"Maybe…" He breathed.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"I don't know… it hurts to think." The cobalt soldier then fell back on his back. Caboose reacted immediately. He gingerly pulled Church's good arm around the back of his neck and slowly raised him to his feet.

Church let out a small groan of pain.

Caboose turned his head to look at him, "Can you walk?"

Church put one foot in front of the other, "I think so." He replied weakly. The two then began to slowly walk back to the base.

* * *

"Tex? How did you survive?" Tucker asked as he slowly regained his footing. 

"Now what kind of a welcome is that?!" She asked, a little venomously.

"I like to think it was appropriate." Tucker replied confidently.

"Watch it!"

"Yes ma'am."

Doc watched the two of them stand in an awkward silence for a moment before interrupting, "Where's Caboose, and Church?"

Tex looked around, "Yeah… I didn't hear any scream of terror when I came in… and where's Caboose?"

"Church has been all depressed since you 'blew up', and Caboose is out looking for him." Tucker turned to face Doc, "Why are you still here?"

"I was on my way here to see Kaikaina."

"Who?"

Doc sighed, "Sister!"

Tucker nodded, "Oh right. She's in my bedroom, thrid door on the left."

Doc stood there, mouth wide open, "You two…"

Tucker grinned from ear to ear, "Bom Chicka Bow Wow!"

Doc stared at him for a moment before gathering himself, "I see. Well, in that case I guess I'll be leaving, Good bye." At that he just walked right out the door.

Tucker watched him leave, "The hell is his problem."

Tex coughed, "Idiot!"

"Yeah whatever!"

She suddenly turned stern, "Seriously though, you said Caboose was out there looking for Church, right?"

"Stop acting like you're not worried about him!"

"Who, Caboose?" she choked.

Tucker rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see with his helmet, "Yeah '_Caboose'."_ He replied sarcastically, "back to more important matters… how the fuck are you back? And who's body are you posessing _this_ time?"

Tex said nothing, she just took off her helmet. Her wavy red hair flowed down to her shoulders and her emerald eyes tore into Tucker. She was hot! It was then that Tucker realised why Church liked her so much, "Holyshit…" he breathed.

"Charming." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

Caboose was almost at the back entrance of the base. Half way there Church's legs gave way and Caboose had to carry him. They were both soaked, but Church was worst, and at least Caboose wasn't soaking in his own blood. 

Once inside Caboose pushed the door to one of the spare bedroms open, walked over to the bed and lay Church down. He knew he couldn't fix him up properly, but if he left Church could fall asleep, and that's not good for someone with a concussion. "Church, you gotta stay awake, Ok?"

"Caboose… where are we?"

"We are inside the base. I'm going to try and get you some help, ut you need to stay awake." Caboose said everything very slowly. If Church was in full consciousness he might have been offended.

"It… hurts…" His breathing was heavy. Caboose decided the only chance he had was to get someone to help Church quickly. He quickly got up and ran out the door, immediately bumping into Tex.

"Son of a bitch! Caboose! What were you doing in my old room?!" she asked walking into the room and turning on the light, "And where's…" she stopped dead, "Church!" She ran over to his bedside. He was out cold. She took one quick look at him before reaching under her bed and pulling out a first aid kit.

Caboose just stood there staring at them. Tex turned around, "Caboose, get me some warm water and blankets now!"

Caboose immediately ran out of the room. Tex returned her gaze to Church. _'He's alive… but I…'_ Caboose then came in with the stuff. Tex began to take off Church's armour. Once he was down to his boxers and undershirt Tex realized just how wet he was, "Caboose, I have to take this stuff off too, get me some of his clothes." Caboose nodded and ran out again.

Tex pulled off his undershirt first, careful not to move his bad arm too much. For a second she was captivated by his torso. It was deffinitely Church. She knew that toned body anywhere, she had forced him to get it. She then removed his boxers just as Caboose came in.

She quickly put on the dry clothes and began to properly work on his injuries. She grabbed a cloth and dampened it before wiping at the gash on his head. It was deep enough to need stiches so she pulled out her kit. At the first sign of blood Caboose had to leave.

Tex tried to be gentle, even though it wasn't really in her nature, but he winced everytime she put in a stich. She stopped for a moment and took his hand, "Church, I know it hurts, and I'm sorry. But you have to stop being such a frickin' baby!"

Church's face relaxed and Tex couldn't help but grin as she continued her work. Once she was finished with his stiches she checked out his arm. It was pretty out of shape and Tex realised she'd have to straighten it out before she could bandage it up. She looked down at Church sympathetically, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Then she quickly grabbed his arm and forced it straight. Church let out a roar of pain. Tex bit her lip. She grabbed his good hand and let him squeeze until the pain had calmed down. He eventually let go, falling back on the bed in exhaustion. Tex stood up and quietly left the room.

"Tex, what the fuck is going on? Caboose came in and threw up all over the floor!" Tucker was pissed, but Tex was too weak from worry to kill him right now.

"Church is back," She said quietly, making her way over to one of the comfortable chairs in the room, "Go into my room and keep an eye on him, Ok."

"Your room, eh?" she could tell he was smiling, "Bom Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Yeah whatever, go check on him."

Tucker shrugged and left the room. Tex sighed and sat down pulling out a small, rectangular object with a needle. She let out a long breath before pricking her self.

The object let out a few beeps before confirming, "Allison, codename: Agent Texas. Blood type O"

"Holyshit!" Tex looked in the direction of her room. '_Tucker must've found Church.'_

There was a knock on the door. Tex put away the blood tester and walked over. Doc came inside, "What do you need now?"

"I'm giving blood."

Doc turned surprised, "To who?"

"A teammate."

After a moments silence Doc shrugged, "Alright. Are you a match?"

She handed him the blood tester,"I'm O."

"Great then,"he put down his kit and took out a needle, "let's get started."

* * *

**OK please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Oh shit, Dude. I'm sorry! I thought you were just pissed not suicidal! You're not going to have me court marshaled for this, are you?" Tucker had spent the last ten minutes in the room with Church literally shitting himself.

"Tucker…" breathed Church.

Tucker's face gained colour, "Yeah?"

"… I hate you…"

"Fuck you, Man!" but he got no answer, "Ha-ha! Now look who's knocked out!"

Just then Tex walked in, "All right I can take it from here. Tu-"

"Bom Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Tex…" he replied, smirking.

Tex had put her helmet back on so he couldn't tell exactly how serious she was… until she had hit him, HARD. Tucker left the room with a limp. Tex then turned to Church. He still looked out, but his colour was coming back. She pulled out the bag of blood and hooked it up to an I.V. line for Church. Once she had it set up she decided to check on his head injury. It didn't look too serious, but she figured he might have a minor concussion.

Tex sighed and pulled over a chair. She wasn't fond of watching her ex sleep soundly, but she didn't want to go back out to Tucker's interrogation. Truth was; she had no idea how she came back! And she was even more clueless about Church.

She was tired, but Tex forced herself to stay awake and alert. _'Damn, this was so much easier when I was a robot_! _Can't believe I complained.'_ She then turned her head to check on Church, only to see he was fully awake.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Church spoke, "Tucker? What the fuck did you do to your armour _this_ time?!"

Tex smiled underneath her helmet, "And here I was disappointed by Tucker's greeting." She was shocked by her own tone of voice. It was soft. She was speaking softly… to CHURCH!

Church's eyes went wide, "Allison?"

Tex scoffed, "'Allison'?! You must have hit your head hard!"

Church didn't reply. He just stared at her. His eyes… she couldn't look away from them. She had forgotten how the shone differently with every emotion he was feeling. Right now it pained her to see the hurt and mistrust in those blue eyes.

"Church?"

"No."

"What?"

Church propped himself on one elbow, "You're not real…" he looked around, "This is all Tucker. That bastard made me an A.I.! Oh I'll kill him! I'll… why am I hooked up to a bag of blood? I thought I got damaged…"

Tex looked at him curiously for a moment, "Yes Church, you were damaged, but usually when humans get 'damaged' they use the word 'injured'."

Church mouthed the word 'human' a few times before lifting a hand and gasping, "Holyshit! I'm alive!" he looked up at Tex, "How?"

"What?"

Church looked pissed, "You heard me _robot_! How?!"

"Listen buddy! I don't like being called a robot!" At that Tex removed her helmet.

Church went wide eyed, "Oh my God…"

* * *

Tucker walked out to the main hall to find Caboose still crouched over, gagging, "Caboose? Seriously, Man! It was a cut!"

Caboose stayed still, "So… icky…"

"You Ok?"

"ICKY!!"

Tucker sighed and shook his head before bending down to Caboose's level, "When you were with Church, did he say anything?"

"Ali…"

"Ali? What the fuck is that?" Tucker sat down.

"No! Not 'Ali'... 'Alley'…like… O'Malley."

Tucker's jaw dropped, "O'Malley? He said 'O'Malley'?!"

Caboose nodded.

Tucker got up silently, turned around and then, "TEX!"

* * *

"Tex?" Church stared carefully at the woman in front of him.

Tex smiled, "Yeah. I don't know how… but yeah." She let out a small laugh.

"But I saw you…"

"I know."

"And you said…"

"I _know_."

Church hadn't stopped smiling until then, "Uh… it's good to have you back with the blue team. The more soldiers the better our chances" He said, his voice full of command.

Tex looked at him for a moment. She didn't expect that… not yet anyway. Church looked away, "You can go now." He mumbled.

She bit her lip. Who's to say that didn't hurt? She stood up and turned to leave, "Yeah… good to be back." She was at the door when Tucker barged in, "Shit! Why is nobody fucking answering me?!"

Tex pushed him away, "What do you want, Tucker?"

"Caboose said… he said…" Tucker stopped and ran over to Church, "Church who did this to you?"

Church looked deep in thought for a moment before replying, "I… can't remember…"

Tex was getting annoyed, "Tucker! Church needs rest! You should-"

"Church!" Tucker repeated, "I _need_ you to _focus_. Think back… who did this to you?"

Church closed his eyes and tried to remember. He could remember being on the cliff side. Then he saw a flashing light… he went to see what is was, and…

His eyes shot open and he gasped, "O'Malley!"

"Shit!"

Tex just stood there for a moment. Rigid with shock, "What… did you just say?"

Church looked over, "O'Malley… he's back, and he has his _own_ body!"

Tex walked over, "You're saying O'Malley did _this_ to you?"

Church blinked slowly. Tex nodded in understanding. She turned and went towards the door.

Church's eyes followed her, "Tex, where are you going?"

She faced him. She was shocked he actually asked something like that, "O'Malley's back. And I'm gonna kill him." She was almost out when Church's voice stopped her again, "No."

"What?"

Church tried to sit up, "You heard what I said."

"I'm going, and you can't stop me." She was getting angry.

Church's face relaxed, "I know _I_ can't stop you… but you not going to go anyway."

"And why is that?" she spat.

"Because, Allison; you have a body again, and the last time you went on a one man offensive it ended with that body being dead." He gave a small smile. One that made her stomach flip, "And I know you're not stupid enough to do something like _that_ again, right?"

Tex was speechless. He was right, she knew that, heck even _he_ knew that. She glared at him for a moment before giving up, "Fine!" she snapped before storming out of the room.

Tucker turned to Church in total shock, "Dude! You totally know how to push her buttons!"

"I know." He replied smugly.

"Bom Chicka Bow-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!!"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Ok...yeah...my explaination... ammmm**

**sorry!**

**I kinda forgot about this one... What with Red vs Blue not around much lately.**

**Hope this makes up for the wait!**

* * *

When the base had fallen to sleep, he rose from his bed. Church was on a mission, and no amount of pain would stop him form completing it, at least that was what he thought, until he collapsed in a heap on the floor,

"Son of a Bitch!" he let out a quiet groan as he pulled himself up off the metal floor, making his way to the door. He crept down the hall, silently passing Tex's 'temporary room', also known as Church's room. He peeked in to make sure she was asleep. The woman was resting silently, her face looked troubled. Suddenly she let out a small sob. Sighing, Church quietly walked over to the sleeping soldier, placing his human hand gently on her arm, "Shh, it's Ok Ally." At the sound of her nickname, Tex's face relaxed and she rolled back on her side peacefully. Church smiled, leaving the room.

He reached the main room, pausing when he saw, "Sister? What the fuck are you doing up?!"

The yellow soldier looked up from her book, which Church would have assumed must be porn. She gave Church a threatening glare, "It was the only way she would sleep," she said pointing to the room where Tex was sleeping, "She was worried you might try to get out of here. I said I'd guard the exit, so she could get some rest."

Church scoffed, "What does she think I'll do?"

"Go after O'Malley."

He sighed, she was good, "How can I get passed you?" he asked, his impatience obvious.

Kaikaina, smirked, "I know _one _way…" she said seductively.

Church laughed, "No way! Why don't you go find Tucker?!"

"But Tucker's _available_," she rose from her seat, walking over to Church and putting a hand on his chest, "you're off-limits. That makes you more fun." She giggled.

"'Off-limits'?! Since when?" he then returned to the real situation, "Look, sis, you can either let me pass on your own free will. Or I can _make_ you let me leave… and trust me… it would be in your best interest to just let me go."

Kaikaina sighed, "No fun! Fine, since you're gonna be _boring_," she gave him a hateful look as she moved to let Church pass, "But if Tex asks… you knocked me out."

Church scoffed, "Whatever." He shook his head as he left the base.

* * *

"Grif! If I hear you bitch _one_ more time, I swear I will personally get in the Warthog _**AND RUN YOU OVER**!_"

"But Sarge! All I said was that I was tired!"

"That's it I'm getting the Warthog…" Sarge walked off, leaving Simmons and Grif.

Simmons turned to face his teammate, "Hey Grif?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

Simmons took a deep breath before replying, "Just so you know… when you die… I'm giving your armour to Donut."

"Fuck you man!"

Just then Donut came up, "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Failing." Grif replied instantly.

"What?" Donut looked at the two curiously.

Grif sighed and turned around, "Failing Donut. We. Are. Failing. We went up to the roof to get away from you, but now that you've found us… we've failed."

Donut was silent for a moment. Simmons turned to Grif, "I thought we were up here because the Warthog can't reach us…"

Grif turned to Simmons with a death glare. It would have been threatening, only his helmet hid his face. "Why the fuck did Sarge order us _all _guard the base tonight anyway? The blues are all sad, miserable, suicidal, and the list goes on! If anything we should be attacking them right now!"

"Shut up, Grif!" Simmons interrupted, "Sarge obviously knows what he's doing, I have faith in him."

"Kiss ass" the orange soldier coughed.

"What was that?!"

Grif cleared his throat, "I said kiss ass. You got a problem with that, Kiss ass?"

"Why you…" Simmons raised his fist ready to kill his ally. That's when Donut spoke, "Ah, guys, you might wanna check this out."

The two soldiers reluctantly backed away from each other, looking out into the canyon, "Is that… one of the Blues?"

Simmons scoffed, "Can't be! He ain't wearing any armour!"

"Maybe they want to have a Truce…" began Donut.

"Oh no they don't!" Grif snapped up the sniper, pointing it at the young man. The shot echoed through the canyon, followed by the man's shouting,

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"SHIT! I missed!" Grif cursed aiming the sniper again, but it was snatched off him before he could make the shot.

"Grif! What in the name of Michael Jackson are you doing?!" Sarge roared appearing behind him with the sniper in his hands.

"Sarge! Sorry, but… one of the Blues wanted to Truce and-"

Before Grif could finish, Sarge was aiming his sniper into the horizon, searching for the Blue.

"Looking for me?" a smug voice came from behind. Sarge flew around, sniper at the ready, but the young man held a hand up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

In his hand he held an armed grenade, "You shoot, I let go of the handle… and _boom_," a smirk spread across his face as he watched the Red's leader drop his weapon reluctantly, "Good. Now…all I want is a little chat."

* * *

"No. Fucking. Way." Grif breathed when Church had finished, "Didn't your girl like blow herself to stop him?! He can't still be alive!"

Church scoffed, "Well he is, and I need your help."

Sarge burst into laughter, "What's the matter, Blue? To scared to fight now that you got your body back?!"

Church sighed, "That's not it."

Sarge scoffed, "Sure it's not… I say you Blues are all the same, especially that little girlfriend of yours, all-" Before he could finish, Church had jumped up from the chair, pinning the Red leader up against the wall.

"Say one more word…" He threatened, waving the grenade in his hand, a crazed smile on his face.

Sarge sighed. He may be vicious, but he wasn't an idiot, "What do you want then?"

Releasing him Church answered, "I need a robot. A special robot."

Sarge smirked, "How _special?_"

* * *

Church returned to the base early that morning, only to be bombarded by Tex's questions,

"Where the _hell_ have you been? What were you doing? Why didn't you tell any of us you were leaving? I can't believe you _knocked out _Kaikaina !"

Church looked over to see Sister giving him a silent apology. Church put up a hand to silence Tex, "I just needed some air… and when Sister wouldn't let me out, I got a little pissed."

"A _little_ pissed? She told be you smacked her around with your pistol!"

Church gave a threatening glare to the bullshitting soldier, who was silently making her way back to her room. He then turned back to Tex, "Well I'm fine," he told her, lifting up his plain shirt, "See, not a scratch!" he smirked when he saw her go a slight pink, "You really shouldn't worry about me so much," he continued dismissively, "Someone might think you actually _cared_ about my well-being."

Tex scoffed at this, regaining her composure, "As if _anyone_ could care for your well-being!"

Caboose chose then to intervene, "I-I care-"

"**Shut up Caboose!**" both soldiers snapped.

Church smirked, "Well, good then. I'm going to get dressed." At that he walked off, leaving a fuming Tex behind. Walking down the hall he wondered who would be unfortunate enough to become her rage victim.

"Tucker you **ASS**!"

'_Sucker!'_

**again, sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are totally welcome!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
